Chocolate and Closets
by peta-gayle
Summary: Darien and Serena get stuck in a closet that is overstocked with Chocolate
1. Default Chapter

Chocolate and Closets  
  
"This is all your fault," said an angry Darien, "nuh-uh" was Serena's reply. You are probably wondering what they are arguing about now, aren't you. Well here goes *Flashback* Darien walked into the crown and saw a certain blonde sitting on a stool; this obviously brought a smile to his face. Darien walked over to Serena and purposely tried to rile her up by saying, "hey meatball head." Lets just say it worked and that it wasn't in Darien's favor. Serena stood up and screamed "I've had it with you calling me that:" with that said Serena smeared his face in chocolate and poured her glass of ice down his pants. She headed for the door but was stopped by Andrew. "Look Andrew I know he is your friend and all but he deserved what he got." His reply was "Serena that was uncalled for and so is his constant teasing, because of this you will both stay here until you explain your rude behaviors to each other." Lets just say Andrew did not think about their stubbornness coming into play because for the next two hours the two just sat their staring at each other neither saying a word. Andrew was just getting tired of waiting so he called the girls over (they were there the whole time but decided it would be more fun to watch). Andrew whispered into Lita's ear "Grab Serena and tie her up," he also told the other girls to help him tie Darien up with the rope he had behind the counter. After Serena and Darien were tied up they were thrown into a closet/back-room, which contained a bathroom, food, toys, and a bed. Andrew and the girls (they told Serena's parents that she was staying at Rei's place) left them in the closet to sort out their differences overnight. *End Flashback* 


	2. Let the fun begin

I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters because I did not think of her first, but one day I will own something close to being this great.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this Chap took so long but I got grounded, which I personally think is wrong  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"You know what meatball head, I think it would be better if we stopped arguing and you untie me." (Andrew and the girls had tied their wrists in front of them for the sole purpose that it would be easier for them to untie each other once inside the closet.) "How about you just try this you baka" with that said she bent her head down and pulled one string with her mouth and then another and the whole thing fell apart. When Serena looked back up Darien just stared at her, "well aren't you going to untie yourself?" "Mine is different" said an embarrassed Darien, (note: he's embarrassed cuz he actually needs help from the meatball head.) Serena picked up his bound hands and looked at the rope, "Mina tied this so it's gonna take a while." After about five or ten minutes Serena finally got him free. "How did you get so good at getting untied" Darien said trying to stir up a new subject. "Let's just say that I have had a little too much practice" was Serena's Reply. " How many times can one meatball head get tied up." Instead of getting angry at the statement Serena calmly replied "You'd be Surprised." Serena got up and turned on the light(after searching for it) "whoa!! I thought this was a closet, well why are you sitting in one little corner Darien." Darien sat on the ground and was still observing his surroundings when he was suddenly hit by two powerful streams of water from two super soaker Xt30s (I don't know if this exists). Serena was cracking up until Darien attacked her and took one of the super soakers she had in her hand. The next hour or so consisted of frequent trips to the sink and shots being fired from opposing sides of the room. The game stopped when Darien tackled Serena to the ground and tickled her until she called uncle. "I'm sorry for pouring ice down your pants" said Serena in a very apologetic tone "it's alright and I'm sorry for calling you meatball head" "don't stop, I guess I kind of like it now." Darien bent his head down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended Serena looked at Darien with an adoring look and said "thank you" he just looked at her and smiled. "Um.. I, I think I will take a shower I am kind of wet" she said " I think you are more than kind of wet." Serena got up and went to search for a robe, She found a towel and a stack of overgrown hippos with a crown the head. She also found a stack of jogging pants in every size. While Serena took a shower these were her thoughts, 'why oh why did I say thank you, who says thank you, I made such a fool of myself. 


	3. Tongues

Chocolate and closets  
  
Chapter 3  
  
" I guess there is no putting it off any longer, I gotta go out there" She said to herself. Darien watched as Serena walked out of the bathroom with only the overgrown hippo shirt on. "I don't think I am going to need any pants," she said as she returned the pants to the closet. "Ya I think I have to agree" Darien said, although the shirt reached Serena's knees Darien was not thinking about how big the shirt was, he had other things on his mind. "Well I better go take a shower too" "ok I will see you then" when Darien got out of the shower Serena asked him if he wanted some food and he said yes, she went to the cupboards to search for something to eat but all she could find was chocolate, whipped cream, marshmallows, and various forms of candy. 'I have seen Darien get hyper I don't think sweets is a good idea, well I guess I can check the freezer/ refrigerator.' Serena checked the freezer but all she found was Ice cream, pop, and fries. "Darien, you wouldn't mind having an Ice cream Sunday with fries, would you" "No, why" "because all I can find here is chocolate, marshmallows, pop, fries, and candy" Said Serena. "Oh" was her only reply. Serena was almost finished the worlds two largest Sundays when she felt two muscular arms encircled around her waist. "Hey" she said, "that looks" good he said. "I know it looks good but you have to be a good boy and wait at the dinner table." "Aw please can I have a little taste" "nope, go be a good boy and stay at the table." Darien released her and sat at the table waiting. Serena soon finished preparing her meal and walked to the table with the food. As they were eating Darien got a large amount of ice cream on his nose, which caused Serena to say, "I now see why you don't order Ice cream." "Hey did u bring any napkins." Serena smiled said "no" and proceeded to lick all the ice cream off his nose; and then she kissed him. His tongue parted her lips and he began to caress her tongue with his; alas they had to come up for air. Darien smiled and said "thank you"  
  
  
  
  
  
I know I have not written for a long time but my bro got bad grades so I cant use the comp unless its weekends and I can only sneak on once in a while at times like this 


	4. tell me more about you

Chocolate and Closets  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Darien?" Serena asked as she looked up at him from her position laying on his lap in the couch. "hmm" was all that came out but she went on anyway "why did you decide to start calling me meatball head" Darien had a smile on his face "well believe it or not its because I like you." Long pause "Huh?!" His smile broadened as he said, "I like meatballs, spaghetti and meatballs are my favorite food" after he gave his reason there was another pause and then, the only thing he heard was laughter. "Serena I don't understand what you could possibly find so funny," "ha ha I've just realized that we have been fighting for like 5 months just because you like meatballs, ha ha ha" after that peals of laughter was all that could be heard throughout the room for the next 10 minutes.  
"I think we should each share a little about our past I think it will help us get to know each other better I'll start, don't laugh I am to tally serious so I'm gonna tell you, I am absolutely terrified of thunderstorms and when I was little and I got scared I would hide in my closet and cry and all I could think about was how one day my prince charming would come and save me from the big bad boom and we would ride away into the sunset on his big black horse. You know what though, even though I now know that its just a sound I still can't help dreaming. Anyways Darien what about you what was life like for little Darien shields" at that moment his expression changed from a small smile to a bit of a frown and he now had a sad look in his eyes making her regret that she ever asked. Darien thought for a bit and decided to tell her instead of just avoiding the subject. "On my fifth birthday my mom and dad and I went for a drive and we got into and accident that killed both my parents and left me with amnesia; I was sent to live in an orphanage till I was able to move out on my own this year, but hey on the bright side I was left with a very large fortune." Serena had a sad look on her face and gave him a big hug "I'm so sorry I made you... You didn't have to tell me that I mean all I told you about was prince charming." Darien smiled what she said made him realize just how much he loved her "I wanted to tell you because I trust you not to pity me and to understand and because I love you" "I love you too" Darien captured her lips in a heart warming kiss.  
  
The next morning they woke up next to each other on the floor.  
  
THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 4 STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 5 


	5. Freeedom

CHAPTER 5  
  
Serena woke up and looked around her, they had left the room preety messy  
  
last night and it needed to be cleaned but looking at Darien's sleeping form on the  
  
floor changed her mind. Serena sat for a few minutes just looking at him but could  
  
not deny the invite to give him a peck on the lips which turned into a miniature  
  
makeout session because the kiss woke Darien up and he returned the kiss with  
  
furvered passion. As Darien started to plant little kisses on Serena's neck she  
  
remembered the state of the room and stopped him. He looked at her with  
  
confusion "although continuing this is much more inviting I think we need to clean  
  
this umm.... I guess we could call it a nest, anyway we need to clean up." "you're so  
  
cute you know that; but I think we should leave this place a mess for andrew and his  
  
little helpers to clean up considering they locked us in here "Darien replied as he  
  
pulled her back to him. Serena had a smirk on, "I know i'm cute" she kissed darien on  
  
the cheek and moved across the room. Serena's actions started a chase around the  
  
room. Meanwhile In the arcade the girls and Andrew were having a conversation.  
  
Mina started the conversation " I think we should let them out I haven't heard  
  
anything from them since the first day and if you guys remember correctly it was  
  
only supposed to be for one night and I wen't over to aunt Irene's(yes mina is  
  
Serena's cousin) yesterday and she said to tell rena that she has to be home by  
  
tomorrow. Anyways guys its been five days and if they haven't stopped bickering by  
  
now there is no hope. so what do you guys say?" Rei looked at her like she was  
  
stupid and said "well we really can't argue with her mom now can we so lets go get  
  
them."  
  
Back in the room Darien had finaly pinned Serena against a wall in the kitchen  
  
and was nibbling on her ear. Serena burst out laughing stopping Dariens nibbles  
  
"well ha I didn't say stop" Darien ignored the coment and asked "what's so funny?"  
  
"the look on your face when you tripped over the couch." was her reply. Darien  
  
started to tickle her causing her to fall to the floor in laughter " say you're sorry and  
  
will never ever do that again." "no." "say it." "No" as this continued the door was  
  
opened unotised by the two people on the kitchen floor "Hey Rei is that laughter I  
  
hear" said andrew who was glad things were looking good. "oh my god she's killed  
  
him" said a really worried Mina. a really loud "nooooooooooo" errupted from the  
  
kitchen "Oh god now he's killed her" Mina ran toward the kitchen with everyone  
  
following behind. When they got to the kitchen what they saw surprised them all  
  
especially Mina who was afraid to find them both dead. Darien stopped tickling to  
  
when he realised that there were people in the room. Serena and Darien both got up  
  
and grabbed their stuff. In a puff of smoke both serena and Darien were out of the  
  
room and in the arcade. 


	6. Revenge starts

Chapter 6  
  
Serena's POV *******  
  
"Were finally out; thank god," I said breathlessly, I still couldn't believe they locked us in there for a week. "They are so gonna pay for messin with me like that" Darien gave me one of those sexy smirks he had "I didn't think it was that bad meatball head I kind a liked being in there with you all alone." "Thanks, but that's enough talking and time for revenge, I propose that we lock them in there." Revenge is sweet I can't wait. "Serena, Andrew works here he has a key to everything" some times Darien was so narrow minded "it's only temporary until he can find the right key I have something else in mind, now go lock the door."  
Andrew got to the door and wasn't very surprised to find it locked and as the girls walked up he pointed out the silly attempt at revenge " you'd think they'd realize that I have a key to this whole place." A fuming Ray said "hurry up and open the door, you've got us holding the bags some gentleman you are." Andrew proceeded to open the door.  
*Splash!!!!!* A bucket of strawberry Milkshake fell on his head and a smiling Serena checked something off on a list and said "one down four to go. Ha ha aha ha ha aha ha ha!" "Serena you're starting to scare me too" "Oh poor baby I'm so sorry; well bye guys I gotta go home and get something nice to eat other than chocolate and fries & Darien's comin with me" Serena said as she grabbed Darien by his collar and started to drag him along "What? Nooooooooooooooooooooo" was all that was heard of Darien as an oblivious Serena pulled him down the street.  
  
On the way to Serena's house  
  
"What do you want for dinner Darien? I'm hoping for some shrimp" "I don't care as long as we get outta there quickly." It finally dawned on Serena that maybe Darien didn't want to go to her house "What's the matter don'tcha wanna get a good home cooked meal" Darien looked at her like she was crazy but decided to put it nicely " well you didn't actually ask your parents to have me over did you?" Serena smiled "is that all that's bothering you; my mom is used to having unexpected guests and always has an extra plate set." Even after she told him all that he still looked unconvinced "Have any of your guests ever been of the other sex." Finally it was all making sense to her "don't worry they'll love ya, all you have to do is make shure that every time my dad says something you have food in your mouth and you'll be fine." Darien stared at her skeptically but said nothing else.  
When they got to the house Serena turned around and gave Darien a quick kiss. " what was that for" Serena smiled "Never look a gift horse in the mouth" and with that walked up to the door.  
  
"Mom I'm home" there was no sound "is anyone here" still there was no sound. Serena looked over at the clock. "it's three o clock my parents wont be home till about 3:30." Darien's mood suddenly seemed to change and he was smiling again. "Serena that's a petty nice couch." Serena looked at him oddly but looked at the couch "it's ok, I guess" in the next second Serena found herself to be on the *nice* couch with Darien on top of her. "what are you d.." Serena was cut off as Darien's mouth covered hers. Her thoughts melted away as the sensation of Darien's lips overwhelmed her. Darien deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along her lips pleading to enter. She parted her lips and let his tongue enter her mouth, as their tongues danced together Darien's hand began to roam her body causing her to shake with convulsions. Darien grabbed her breast causing her to let out a throaty moan and *click*.... Serena heard the door and pushed Darien off. "Mom is that you?" "Serena you're home!" "Ya, I brought a friend for dinner it's O.K right" "of course sweetheart" Ilene walked into the living room and saw Serena and Darien sitting on the couch watching t.v. Darien turned and Said "Hi, I'm Darien nice to meet you" Ken walked in behind Ilene with Sammy and Said "I'm not so sure about that"  
  
Dun Dun Dun  
  
Thanks for reading this peeps. 


	7. uh oh

Chapter 7  
  
Heeey I'm back sry for the wait but I'm Lazy  
  
Darien paled "well, I'm sorry you feel that way Mr. Tsukino" Darien said in a voice that was starting to crack. Mr.Tsukino looked at the poor boy and decided to lighten up on him "it was just a joke, uuh Darien right." Darien was relieved because he knew if Ken disliked him he would probably stop Serena from seeing him, he also knew that he should probably not let the older man know that he was dating his daughter because from the look on Mr. Tsukino's face when he walked in the door Darien knew the man wasn't Totally kidding, he was obviously the kind of man who didn't wan't his daughter to start dating till she was married (I know it doesn't make sense but u get the point).  
  
"Well Damion while Ilene and Serena start cooking dinner, Sammy and I are gonna go watch the game would you like to join us, or were you planning on helping the ladies cook." Ken said with a smile, trying to look as nice as he could until he got this boy alone in his clutches. Darien gave Serena a pleading look but said, "it's Darien, and I'd love to join you." Serena looked at her dad realizing what he was up to "would you guys mind if I talk to Darien for a bit." Serena asked innocently. Before Ken could remark Ilene replied, "of course honey just make sure you hurry up, we've lots o work to do."  
  
*******************The basement**************************** "Darien don't worry so much about my dad, look I know this is gonna sound freaky but the man is like a lion he can smell fear and when he gets a whiff of it he pounces. Just do what I told ya stuff food in your mouth every time you think he's gonna ask you a question" Serena was trying to reassure him but it all seemed in vain. Darien looked at her doubtfully, "Serena I'm not afraid of your dad I'm afraid of what he can do to us" he said softly pulling her into a hug "that's sweet Darien but not even my dad can stop me from having what I want, he may be able to stop me from having it when I want it but that's just delaying the inevitable." Serena smiled up at him. Darien was feeling a little better "Well I guess it's time for us to start going back up but there's just one thing, how do I know when to stuff my mouth and what am I gonna stuff it with dinner doesn't start for another hour?" Darien's statement was obviously a joke but Serena decided to humor him anyways "well I guess your going to just keep it full all the time, as for what my mother happens to have some chewy candy on the table, you might have missed it when you were "admiring" my couch." Serena answered coyly with a smile. "Very funny, but you won't find this situation all that amusing when you find my dead body on the floor." Darien replied, "well I'm quite sure my dad would at least have the decency to through you in the trash, a dead body is not something a lady should ever see." Serena said before she kissed him goodbye and started up the stairs.  
  
Darien tried to stall as much as he could in the basement but eventually he knew he would need to leave or risk offending Ken.  
  
*******The living room********  
  
"Well it's about time, I was beginning to think you'd gone to the kitchen after all" Ken slapped Darien on the back playfully with a smile. "What are you guys watching Sammy?" Darien asked trying to gain some points by being friendly to him. "Women's Soccer, the U.S is playing china and the Americans are leading by one, Mia Ham's got the only point and Briana Scurry just made an awesome save." Sammy replied a little too enthusiastically. Darien didn't say anything but was wondering why the kid was watching of all things "Women's" Soccer, but he figured since Serena played she probably forced her brother to watch it and he just got used to it.  
  
As the game went on Darien got more and more interested and all but shouted for joy when Tiffany Milbret scored the second goal for the Americans, which is why he was totally caught off guard when Ken asked "What is your relationship with my daughter?" Darien looked at Sammy for help but the boy was on the edge of his seat waiting for an answer. "We're pretty close Mr.Tsukino?" Darien was obviously trying to avoid the subject so Mr. Tsukino used a more direct approach. "Darien, are you dating my daughter?" Mr. Tsukino asked with a threatening look. "I uhh I i..  
  
**************************Kitchen*****************************  
  
"Serena, you really like him don't you" Ilene inquired; Serena hesitated a bit but in the end decided it would be okay to talk to her mother "I love him" Ilene stared at her daughter surprised at the fact that she was so in tune with her emotions. Any other parent would have thought it was just the lust of a hormonal teenager but Ilene knew that Serena was not the type of person to say things lightly which is why she didn't mind when Serena stopped cooking to listen to what was going on in the living room.  
  
"Mom can you believe it Sammy has him watching women's soccer and he's enjoying it" Serena said with a laugh, "well it would probably be easy for him to get an interest into anything with your father breathing down his neck." As Ilene said this Serena's attitude changed from happy to worried in a second "what is it honey?" Ilene asked "dad just asked him how "close" we are" Serena replied grimly. "go set the table." Ilene stated ***************************Living Room*********************** "I I , what ....." he was still stuttering trying to figure out how to respond but was luckily saved "Darien why don't you go help Serena set the table for me." Darien quickly got up and all but ran into the dining room at the sound of Ilene's voice.  
  
Sammy went back to watching soccer and Ken sulked.  
  
***************************Dining room************************  
  
"Women's soccer huh?" Serena had a cocky grin on her face "well I do find it entertaining to watch beautiful women chase a ball" Darien claimed trying to protect his ego. Serena threw a napkin at him "did you tie your brother up with rope and force him to watch women's soccer or something?" he joked, "of course not silly I used duct tape, I would never want to give him rope burn." She seemed to think nothing of it. Darien stared at her with his mouth hanging open "you've got to be kidding me, I can't believe you actually remembered to use tape instead." Darien laughed "come on give me some credit, I told you I've been tied up many times" Darien's laughter stopped abruptly "why do you get tied up so much?" he asked in a harsh tone that was very disturbing. Serena could see the thoughts going through his head, but unlike what most people would do, instead of getting angry she started laughing at him.  
  
"Serena why are you laughing" he was trying really hard to contain his anger but it was showing because of the twitch in his eye "are you laughing at me" he was pretty mad now but she didn't care it just made the situation even funnier. "Serena stop laughing it's not funny!" Darien exclaimed. After two minutes Serena's laughter subsided "Baby don't worry I'm not laughing with you I'm laughing at you" she found it a lot more fun to tease him. "Will you just tell me what's so funny?" Darien was happier now that she stopped laughing but he was still angry with her. "when I get tied up it's usually not a sexual thing and there's usually no guys around." she stated simply. "well then why do you get tied up" he said sounding a little guilty. "one day Rei got pissed off at me and tied me up and gagged me and after that they all thought it was a good way to get rid of me and after a while I just learnt to untie myself; but even though it has nothing to do with sex I am a little kinky because of it." Whith everything explained Serena and Darien got ready for the meal from hell.  
  
Author note: Woooooooohooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo this is fun look at all the o's oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. 


	8. The meal

hey yall look whos back ya its me Fiona D.(aka petagayle). i figuerd it was about damn time i got my lasy but up and wrote a new chap for all you loyal peeps.  
  
Chapter 8 the meal  
  
The family and Darien were seated at an expensively varnished cherry wood table. Ken sat at the head of the

table with Irene at the opposing end. Serena and Darien sat next to each other on the right side of the table

with Sammy on the other side. The food looked delicious, Irene had prepared mashed taters, steak, shrimp,

green beans, rice, and koolaid. The meal had been occupied with an uncomfortable silence until Ken decided

that it was about time to get some answers out of Darien. "so Darien" Ken said "how old are u?" Darien was

surprised at the start in conversation but said "I'm 18 sir" Ken looked him over and continued his questions

"and what are u planning on doing in life?" "I'm pre-med right now sir" Darien replied nonchalantly. Ken's

interest seemed to shift to more personal things "how did u meet my daughter?" Darien looked at him like a

deer caught in headlights but answered "were both mutual friends of Andrew" Ken looked at him

suspiciously and inquired "earlier you said you and my daughter were close now I'd like to know exactly how

close is close?" Darien slowly put down his glass of water and looked at Ken and you could see the

thoughts running through his mind "Umm hold that thought please I'd like to try my steak I think its getting

cold" Darien requested, Ken looked at him oddly but slowly nodded his head a mischievous grin appeared

on his face as he took about 3/4 of his steak and popped it in his mouth. Sammy looked at Darien

incredulously and said "cool" Ken's mouth hung open and Irene was trying to suppress the smile that was a

mile wide on her lips. Darien turned around and saw the smirk on Serena's face and thought 'damn I'm never

gonna hear the end to this one sigh'. The family slowly recovered from the incident and started a light

conversation while Darien tried incredibly hard to chew the incredibly large piece of meat that filled his

mouth. Every so often Ken would stare glance at Darien but stopped after a while when he realized that the

young man would not be finishing the meat anytime soon. The family stayed like that for quite some time

until Darien finally finished his meat at which time everyone had already finished eating. Darien decided that

after going through that to avoid questioning the best thing to do would be to leave before Ken started a

new interrogation. "Excuse me everyone I'd love to stay but I promised my neighbor Mrs. Verhines that I

would help her move some new furniture in today and the delivery truck will arrive in about 15 minutes so I

must take my leave, thank you for the wonderful meal Mrs. Tsukino, bye everyone see, ya around meatball

head" he said giving her a longing look "I could have sworn I told you not to call me that." Serena said and

smiled at him. Darien walked out the door and the silence was broken by a certain young boy calling out

"Meatball head!! that's a good one" Sammy doubled over on the floor laughing but stopped when he

noticed his sister coming after him, he ran upstairs with his sister hot on his tail. Serena cornered Sammy in

his bedroom "Gee sis you didn't seem to mind it nearly as much when he called you that" Sammy said "is it

because he makes out with you on the couch and I don't?" Serena stopped dead in her tracks and stared at

him. Sammy smirked "the window was open I saw you you're lucky dad didn't see you, he would've had a

heart attach, then he would've grounded u for life and killed Darien" Sammy said a little two happily. Serena

sat down on his bed and then after like ten seconds she sighed and said "ok, what do u want?" Sammy

looked at her and smiled "I need ten bucks" he said Serena looked at him quizzically "that's it?" Sammy sat

down next to her and said "ya, look im not stupid I kno I could get way more outa you for this but I just don't

really wanna take advantage of your situation." Serena just stared at him for a while amazed at what he had

just said then it hit her "Sammy you're dating Rika aren't you?" she said, Sammy looked at her sheepishly

"ya" Sammy stared at his sister "Rena?" he asked shyly "ya?" she said "I was wondering how long have u

been dating him?" he asked while looking at his shoes "a couple of days, why?" she replied. Sammy looked

at his shoes some more before looking at her "well I wouldn't think you would..... I mean the way you were

on the couch well I didn think that would happen after a couple of days." Serena covered her face "shit" she

swore underneath her breath she looked at her little brother concerned hoping she hadnt scarred him for life

"Sammy how much did you see exactly?" she questioned worriedly. Sammy looked back at his shoes again

"I saw him kissing you and then I saw his hand go under your shirt." he said looking at the floor. "shit" she

swore again "look Sammy your right its not normally like this it's just different with him, I mean before like

last week I thought I hated him, I'm in love with him and I got a little carried away. it's weird cuz .....sigh.....

don't tell dad but the girls and Andy stuck us in a room together for a while and that's when it started our

true feelings came out but we never went as far as that even though we were living together, I really don't

know it happened like this here but im not sorry it did im sorry you had to see it though. I'm not embarrassed

about it and you shouldn't be so look at me." Serena said trying to reassure him Sammy looked at her and

smiled weakly. Serena smiled at her brother "I'll go get that 10." she said. She got up and waked to her room

to get the money.

The next Day

Darien's apartment Knock Knock. Darien walked to the door in his pajama bottoms. When he opened it he

saw Serena waiting in s blue miniskirt and a white long-sleeved dress shirt. Serena didn't say anything to him

she just stared at his chest and then ran a finger down it before stepping inside and closing the door behind

her. Serena hugged him while running her hand over his chest again. She licked his neck sucked at it then

kissed it. Darien was still shocked but he wasn't about to start complaining anytime soon so he just let her

continue while thanking his lucky stars. Serena bit his neck and then stopped suddenly to whisper into his

ear huskily "looks like you have a 'nice' couch too but this time when were done I promise you wont be

forced to eat any large masses of meat." Serena started laughing uncontrollably. Darien looked at her and

groaned "I knew this was too good to be true." he said. Serena slapped him on the arm "Ow, what was that

for?" he cried. "that was for influencing my little brother he's been calling me meatball head" she said in a low

scary voice, Darien smiled down at her "it's can't be that bad, everyone else does it." he claimed which

earned him another slap. "seriously" she said "I am worried about him and it IS all your fault." "What are you

talking about?" he asked totally confused "he saw us on the couch and now he will hardly look at me." she

stated burying herself into his chest "He'll get over it just give him some time to get used to the fact that ur

not the same person you were when you were 12 years old and Meatball it takes two to tango." Darien

reassured her. Serena smiled up at him and then slapped him again and the gave him a short deep kiss and

pulled back. Darien looked disappointedly at her and tried to pull her in for another kiss. She refused "I can

hear your stomach rumbling im gonna make you some breakfast." she said sounding a lot like her mother.

Serena stepped backwards trying to escape his grip but he pulled her closer to him and pushed away the

color of her shirt to expose her neck and bent down to kiss it. "mmmm sure you dont want anything to eat?"

Serena breathed out. "I'm having it right now" he mumbled while nibbling at her neck. Darien pulled her

down onto his couch with him and crushed his lips to hers. He bit her lip and when she opened her mouth in

shock he stuck his tounge roughly into her mouth. She kissed him back with just as much passion and

caressed the intruding tongue with hers and used her hands to try to pull his head in and put more pressure

in the kiss. the two separated gasping. "all right Darien enough of this we have places to be" Serena forced

out through gulps of air. "ummm where are we going?" Darien asked, "that's not important, go take a shower

and we'll leave" Serena said while getting up "Don't I at least get to eat first?" Darien cried out. Serena gave

him a deathly glare and growled at him. "Fine lets go make somthin" she growled out.

While in the kitchen Darien got a little play full and squirted water at Serena with the hose on the faucet. A

little fight for the hose began and in the end both were soaked. After the fight both people laughed and

continued what they were doing. After a while Serena noticed Darien's stares and looked down at herself and

realised that her formerly white shirt was not only sticking to her body but it was also totally translucent.

"you asshole! you did this on purpose" she exclaimed. Darien smirked at her "and damn proud of it too" he

answered smugly before he grabbed her again and bent down to lift her shirt and kiss her stomach. Serena

stood and let him continue his trail of kisses which slowly began to climb up her body as he slowly

unbuttoned her shirt. A thought finally came to Serena and she bopped him on the head "I just told you we

were going somewhere now what am i supposed to wear?" she screamed at him. Darien looked sheepishly at

her and then said "well me an Sndrew used to live together and when we did Rita left um a shirt here and its

still here u can wear that." Serena looked at him and said "fine go get it." Darien got up and went to his

bedroom to get the shirt. He came back and handed Serena a white shirt. She took the shirt and shook it out

and then her mouth formed an o before she regained her composure "Do I LOOK like the type to wear

hooters shirts?!!" Serena yelled at him "well you are very well endowed in that area" he said trying defend

himself. Serena stared at him for a while before picking up the newsplaper off of the table and smacking him

in the head with it. Serena sighed in defeat and took off her shirt to put on the hooters T-shirt. Darien stared

at her drooling and unconciously started to drift toward her with eyes of a predator "don't even think about

it" she said before pulling the hooters shirt over her head and shoving him off to the bathroom. "wanna

come in with me?" he asked coyly. "I might've considered that if I wasn't wearing a hooters shirt." she said

darkly.  
  
next chap Serena and Darien go to the mystery place


End file.
